Blaze (RRKB)
Appearance Ripped red muscle shirt over an black open hoodie with RRKB written on the side. Ripped skinny jeans. A red belt with a RRKB buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black hit-tops with red outline. A red hat with black graffiti with RRKB written on the side has chains hanging from it as well. Has piercings all around his ears. Wears dark red fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs. Personality He is just as smart as his other counterparts, he calm and collected. His signature saying is: "RowdyRock Boys, let's ROCK!" He has a good sense of intuition, it showed when they had first came to Townsville and they were meeting the PPGs and RRBs for the first time. He drank a soda, showing that he believed them when they told him and his brothers the truth, whilst his brothers asked if he had gone insane. Powers/Abilities * Energy Projection: Brick is believed to be able to produce energy blasts. ** Laser Vision (Possibly): Brick is likely able to fire lasers from his eyes, like Bubbles can. * Flight: Brick and his brothers are able to fly, without the need of wings1. * Heat Vision (Possibly): Brick and his brother are able to heat objects by simply looking at it. * Sonic Boom Generation (Possibly): Brick and his brothers is likely able to create sonic booms, that devastating their environment9. * Superhuman Durability: Brick and his brothers are extremely durable, and far more durable than the Powerpuff Girls1. * Superhuman Speed: Brick and his brothers are very fast. Their speed is likely on par or even surpassing the speed of the Powerpuff Girls, which would mean their speed is absolute and allows them to travel through time1. * Superhuman Strength: Brick and his brothers are extremely strong, with their strength levels far surpassing those of the Powerpuff Girls1. * Typhogenesis: While flying, Brick and his brothers can produce an obtrusively smoke in their color. The smoke disables the sight and breathing of all who are caught in it1. * X-ray Vision (Possibly) : Brick and his brothers are likely able to see through objects. * Relationships Blade (Brother) Blaster (Brother) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Oppressor Plutonium (Enemy) Blossom (Close Friend) Bubbles (Close Friend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Brick (Friendly Rival) Boomer (Close Friend) Butch (Close Friend) Gallery Rrkg for darkbane95 by asamixd-d497bak.jpg Rowdy rockers by happydragon101-d47yht7.png Punk and rock by darkbane95-d4euue2.jpg Pt rowdy rock boys by geekykitten64-d4748ca.png RowdyROCK boys by jimaji.jpg Rowdyrock boys by sweetxdeidara-d3gtkbh.jpg Rowdyrock boys and powerpunk girls by guardian angel15-d4u55sw.jpg Req rowdy rock boys by seraphenigma-d3gajhd.jpg Chibi rowdyrock boys by sweetxdeidara-d47yiao.jpg Commission rrkb by xleafe-d4bfo8o.jpg The rowdyrock boys by nickyluveeyore-d5xs9xr.jpg C rowdyrock boys and powerpunk girls by waterzdragon-d563ted.png request__rrkb_blaze_by_zajhi-d3h2ejl.png rrkb___blaze_by_darkbane95-d4btp3s.jpg rrkb__bla___blaze_colored_by_x94u6bj3-d47nf96.png rrkb___cool_blaze_by_darkbane95-d3cy8kj.jpg _rq__blaze_by_novagirl97-d4nk2w0.png blaze_by_happydragon101-d3kxk4k.png blaze_by_bigsheezy-d49tzar.png berserk_x_blaze_by_sweetxdeidara-d3l38th.jpg Request blaze by bleedmanlover-d4vlcqn.png Berserk x blaze x blossom by yamimii kun-d45p4xi.png commission__blaze_by_jksketchy-d585hiy.png blazexberserk_by_blaziken54-d492n01.jpg ___the_rowdyrock_boys_by_psleo_mane-d4hd9ll.png rrkb___blaze_by_darkbane95-d3buqbc.jpg 06973f02eb661506a04e8511c804551e-d558q8a.png blaze_blossom_brick_by_snowflake95-d53bkjk.png Powerpuff girls and powerpunk girls by misshales-d4k4nb2.jpg Art req blaze and berserk by kuraikitsune13-d4m3rd3.jpg Category:Counterparts Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers